


If We Could Turn Back Time

by Cornholio4



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Captain America, Civil War Team Iron Man, Crack not to be taken seriously, Endgame AU, Father Time now hates them both, I REGRET NOTHING, Stephen Strange saw this outcome and was dreading it, Steve and Tony are OOC for doing this, Steve and Tony are worse time travellers than the Legends of Tomorrow, Steve and Tony bond over this, Thanos and Ross will be bashed, The Dino Charge Rangers didn’t screw up time this much, Time Travel, Tony Stark does what he wants and so does Steve, Tony convinces Steve to mess around with the Time Stone after Thanos is defeated, Unashamedly nonsense, all in good fun, and they don’t care, based on the credits of Deadpool 2, neither team is bashed, well their past selves are physically bashed, written by someone who wants the Avengers and fans to stop fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: Thanos has been defeated, the Time Stone has split into two. Wanting to fix their mistakes as well as just have some fun, Tony convinces Steve to have them each take a half and they go back in time and each stop various events as well as punch past versions of each other.Steve really should have had more sense but he was tired and not thinking straight so he goes long with Tony’s most insane scheme ever and that’s saying something.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t want to see any bashing of either team in the comments. I am Team Cap who understands the points Team Tony makes and I understand and sympathise with Team Tony whose stories get commented on by argumentative Cap Stans. But by that same token we Team Cap should not have Tony Stans come to the comments of the Team Cap and Anti Tony stories marked as such.
> 
> I admit I was guilty of stating in comments that I was biased for Steve in early stories I read after the Civil War movie but I learned there are places to do so and I apologise for doing so.
> 
> I don’t understand all the hate for Steve after Civil War and I while I grew he is not blameless, I don’t like that he seems to be viewed as reckless and obsessed with Bucky and being able to do what he wants. Yet Tony is seen as the poor Woobie despite being arrogant and likes to insult most people he interacts with. Plus his mentoring of Peter leaves something to be desired (I am all for him helping him out with giving him a better suit and equipment but there re problems with his so called mentoring that I don’t want to discuss here).
> 
> I think my breaking point was finding a story where it seemed like Steve attacked a random civilian because he thought he was HYDRA (I will apologise if I read the story wrong) and an anti Cap story which had the Guardians as Pro Accords. Seriously, I understand why people would be for the Ccords but on my list of characters who be Anti Accords the Guardians are the top of the list!

The Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy had done it, using the Infinity Stones they brought back everyone who had perished in Thanos's snap. Thanos got the Stones back but Thor had killed him with Stormbreaker in his ship before he could try anything. They had been fighting him in Wakanda and he toppled over a cliff.

Tony had taken Steve by flight to check to make sure he was dead; rather he had taken Steve and flew him down before he had any chance to argue. He just wanted to try and work with Steve again.

They found him at the bottom; he was clearly dead with Stormbreaker in his chest after Thor had beheaded him. The Infinity Stones were in the Gauntlet but were in bad shape due to all their recent overuse. The Time Stone even snapped in half in front of their very eyes.

"Well it's been done, now we find out what we do with the Stones and try and go over where to go next with... Tony what are you doing?" Steve asked as Tony took one half of the broken Time Stone.

"I have this thought Capsicle; after all we have been through... Our issues with eachother, all the fights we had together or against each other, I think this is an Omen Captain." Tony told him his voice showing he was clearly grinning behind his faceplate.

"Tony..." Steve replied in a warning voice knowing that he would not like where this conversation was headed.

"We each take a half of the Stone, we go back in time and try and fix things... Take our frustrations out on incidents that should have gone better. Just you and me having our own fun adventure in the Time Stream!" Tony told him and Steve wanted to smack his head.

"Tony, remember what happened when you messed around with the Time Stone and Ultron, have you learned nothing? Plus 'we need to be put in check', those were your words Tony!" Steve reminded him and Tony shook his head as he put the Time Stone in the Arc Reactor of the suit. He then had FRIDAY calibrating it.

"Well I am just tired and through with everything, things go wrong and even when I try to be responsible and stop bad things from happening and stop things from going wrong they do so anyway! I am jsut done, sorry in advance but I want to use it to work through my issues and I maybe punching several past version of yourself in your perfect teeth so nothing personal... My advice is to stop playing the responsible stern Boy Scout leader and just have fun working out your own issues, punch past me as much times as you want and I won't take it personally. It's just us avenging our issues in the Time Stream. After all both of us have done in our lifetimes, I think the fates owe us and this is a sign that they are paying us back by allowing us to do this." Tony replied as FRIDAY finish calibrating the Time Stone half.

Tony then disappeared through a portal leaving Steve there. He then began panicking and looked at the Time Stone half wondering if there was any way to try and follow Tony back to where he was going. He held it in his hand and tried to focus on Tony's direction to no avail.

He then decided; he was giving up on this. He had been through a lot since becoming Captain America and it was incredibly unlikely he could try and undo anything Tony might be doing. Well if he can't beat Tony then might as well join him.

"Okay Tony, I give up... you win, if any version of you complains about me punching you then I will just say that you said I could..." Steve muttered deciding he was giving up on trying to be serious and responsibly. He then disappeared in a portal of his own.

Soon the Avengers and Guardians came down and found Thanos' corpse, they were wondering where Steve and Tony where. "Wait a minute, the Time Stone is missing!" pointed out Thor checking the Infinity Gauntlet. Stephen's eyes widened at hearing this.

He panicked and looked to the Gauntlet and sure enough it was missing. He then put his hands on his head and closed his eye in dread and despair.

Of all the outcomes that he foresaw when using the Time Stone to find the ones where they ended up victorious, this was the one he had dreaded most of all...


	2. Chapter 2

Tony had decided to first go to where Steve, Sam Wilson, Nick Fury, Natasha Romanoff and Maria Hill were in their hideout about their plan to stop Project Insight. Granted it took some tries to find where exactly they were but he finally got it down.

 

“So, you found out SHIELD is secretly HYDRA and you want to stop Supreme HYDRA Pierce but you didn’t invite me.” Tony said casually coming out of his portal to their shock.

 

“Sorry Tony, we didn’t have much time to try and find you and we couldn’t risk the fact that Pierce may suspect we would be coming to you for help.” Steve told him apologetically but then his eyes widened, “Wait, how did you find out anyway?” Steve asked suspiciously along with the others assembled.

 

Tony had thought about being asked this and had luckily came up with a cover story, “I hacked SHIELD to find out about Phase 2 remember, I found secret HYDRA files and had been planning this.” Tony falsely explained feeling proud of himself for being able to fake his way through this.

 

“Wait, are you telling me that you have known since then and didn’t tell anyone? You couldn’t have told everyone there could be secret HYDRA agents in the Hellicarrier at the time?” Steve asked accusingly and Tony gritted his teeth. Curse Steve for being more observant and smart than he gave him credit for.

 

Thinking fast he explained “Well we were in the middle of something, I didn’t have time to investigate further so after New York I built myself a Life Model Decoy to do the investigation for me. That’s me the LMD me and the other human me was free to deal with his issues and the whole Mandarin thing.” Tony lied trying to make it as convincing as possible.

 

They talked it over and then faced him ready to strike if this is a trap, “Okay LMD Tony, what is your plan?” Steve asked looking like he would be open to what he had to say.

 

“I have been able to filter through the SHIELD files and find out all the info of the HYDRA operations and who is a HYDRA agent and who isn’t. We release these files and when HYDRA panick trying to think of a way to recover then you strike to take down Project Insight.” Tony said handing over a flash drive from his armor. It was something he was playing with, it would mean that they could spare SHIELD for now while the dirtbags like that Senator Stern and Pierce would be revealed to the world.

 

“Thanks LMD Tony, can I ask if you found anything about Howard and Maria Stark in your files?” Steve asked hesitantly. Of course he had to ask about that.

 

He was still angry at the other Steve for this but he guessed he was lying to himself about it as much as he was lying to Tony about it. It’s not like he knew it was Bucky for sure that done it. It still hurt but.....

 

“I do and I am sorry to say that I know for a fact which assassin they sent to do the job.” Tony explained with Steve looking down. “Still, you should the real Tony know as soon as possible, he might not take it well but do your best to do it gently, have Rhodey with you to help restrain him before he calms down if it comes down to it. I am sure you will be able to talk things through.” Ton told him.

 

He then decided it was time to be vindictive, he then went and punched Steve in the mouth with Sam and Maria coming to Steve’s aid and the others looking ready to fight. “Sorry, a glitch in my programming.” Tony told them with glee as he then calibrated the Time Stone to create a new portal for him to pass through.

 

* * *

 

 

Berlin, Germany and Adolf Hitler was in his office preparing his next speech and paperwork. Johann Schmidt was asking for more money for his HYDRA division despite how little success they have been having. Then the door slammed open showing his guards.

 

He was angrily demanding answers and why they were disturbing him, one of the guards told him “forgive us mein Führer but the American, he has made short work of all the guards and we have tried to call for aid..... He is too strong.........” the guard told him before he and his guards were taken out from behind.

 

Then walked in Steve smiling with his shield, “Hello Mr Hitler, I’m Captain America and I have been chosen to personally escort you to the gates of hell.” He told him casually ready to throw his shield.

 

He will deal with stopping Tony from making big mistakes as well as punching him later, first he wanted to do this. Soon enough and he can say he actually has knocked him out over 200 times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For why Steve and company didn't try to get to Tony for help in Winter Soldier (besides it being Cap's movie of course), I can think of 2 good reasons:
> 
> 1 They might not have much time to try and track him down wherever he was, it would take long to try and find him.  
> 2 Pierce and HYDRA would suspect that they would go to the other Avengers on help so they could be keeping track of where Tony was just in case he was contacted.
> 
> Originally I wanted Steve's section would be him stopping Tony and Bruce from putting the Mind Stone in the Ultron Project but I had this scene in my mind and I decided I wanted to do it first.

**Author's Note:**

> I admit out of curiousity I have glanced at anti Steve stories but I want to be respectful and just don’t comment after reading them. If you want me to recommend any authors for both teams then here are my faves:
> 
> Team Tony: Kizmet, I only really read in detail the stories in the universe started by Uncompromising Principles but I do recommend his recent retelling of Homecoming as a Spidey fan and because it has the most perfect Tony line I ever read in a fanfic ever.
> 
> Team Cap: Gibbs_yeah, Jocelyn, Natasja, 68hawkeye_fan who has one of his stories will have Deadpool reenacting his time travel thing and I admit it’s an inspiration for this story


End file.
